Un cumpleaños especial
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: 31 de Julio. Hace tres años que Voldemort murió, y sin embargo, Harry no es feliz. La falsedad lo rodea y está harto de ser sólo una imagen en la prensa del Mundo Mágico. Sólo hay una persona que lo quiere tal cual es, sin títulos. One Shot. Slash


**"Un cumpleaños especial"**

**Rating: R o NC-17 (no sé cual es la diferencia XD) Lemon explícito**

**Pareja: Severus Snape x Harry Potter (Slash, relación ChicoxChico)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (grrrr, yo los quiero pa mí XX) Son toditos de la Diosa Suprema Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Si no me creen a mí, pregúntenselo a ella (aunque creo que le daría un infarto si viera lo que hago con sus personajes XD)**

**No obtengo rédito económico con esto, y sólo me divierto sanamente (bueno... impuramente XD)**

_**Dedicado a Paula Moonlight (gracias por todos esos lemons SS/HP en "Pociones y Sentimientos" y "Pacto de Hermanos"! nn)**_

Harry sonreía a todos en forma automática. Los paparazzis, amontonados en el hall de entrada, le sacaban fotos con cámaras mágicas; mientras que él respondía lacónicamente a las preguntas de los periodistas que se peleaban, desesperados por sacarle una entrevista.

Logró pasar a través de los vallados de seguridad y así deshacerse de los reporteros.

Fue conducido hasta un cuarto privado, donde podría relajarse un poco antes de hacer su gran entrada en el baile de celebración.

Ese día, 31 de julio, se recordaba una fecha muy especial e importante: El Elegido, Harry Potter, había derrotado definitivamente a Voldemort. Tres años después, la Comunidad Mágica mundial seguía acosándolo, tratándolo como un héroe. Le hartaba ser siempre el centro de la atención...

Se recargó contra la pared, observándose en un espejo que colgaba de la pared contraria.

A veces se preguntaba en qué había convertido su vida. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había sonreído verdaderamente... tal vez en sus últimos tiempos en Hogwarts.

Hogwarts... lo que daría por volver a aquellos tiempos en que aún era "el niño que vivió" y la fama no lo agobiaba tanto.

"¡No!" se reprochó mentalmente "En esos tiempos, Voldemort vivía aún. Yo debía matarlo para que todos pudieran vivir en paz y ser felices..."

"¿Acaso yo soy feliz?" se preguntó, acercándose al espejo, que le devolvió la imagen de un joven alto y apuesto a sus veinte años, vestido con una fina túnica de gasa púrpura oscura que hacía resaltar su blanca y tersa piel. Sin embargo, sus ojos esmeralda, antes llenos de vida, lucían opacos y sin brillo... sin alegría.

-Lo esperan, señor Potter- indicó un mago de túnica azul marino y porte elegante. Harry asintió, y desviando sus ojos del espejo, avanzó hacia el salón.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie al verlo entrar, y la nueva Ministro de Magia, Amelia Bones, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, aunque él pudo percibir un destello de impaciencia.

-En un día como este, hace tres años, nuestro mundo volvía a ser como nuestros antepasados lo conocían: lleno de paz y armonía. Y esto ocurrió con la caída definitiva de Lord Voldemort -algunos de los presentes se estremecieron, pero la Ministro sólo frunció un poco el ceño- Y todo se lo debemos a este joven magnífico, que representa la salvación de nuestro mundo: el señor Harry Potter.

Todos aplaudieron, y Harry hizo una corta reverencia, sin ganas de sonreír falsamente como últimamente hacía.

Luego, su cerebro se desconectó de lo que la Ministro decía. Conocía el discurso de memoria, y no tenía muchas ganas de volver a oírlo. Porque en esa clase de discursos sólo lo alababan a él, y Harry era muy conciente que decenas de magos se habían sacrificado durante la guerra. No podía soportar ser él el único "salvador" en la historia, mientras que todos aquellos valientes quedaban en el completo anonimato. Esa era otra de las cosas que lo hacía sentir miserable e infeliz.

Recorrió con la mirada el salón. Todos aquellos ricos y famosos que ahora festejaban pomposamente, habían sido mortífagos, o simplemente habían permanecido cómodos y calientes en sus enormes mansiones, mientras otros arriesgaban el pellejo por ellos...

Un aplauso interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Bones había terminado con su perorata y todos volvían a conversar alegremente.

Harry decidió excusarse rápidamente, antes que el resto de los ocupantes de su mesa, los mas ricos y falsos de todos, lo incluyeran en la conversación.

Rápidamente, caminó hacia el fondo del salón. Necesitaba paz para poder sobrevivir a la cena... y tal vez un whisky de fuego.

Volteó para volver sobre sus pasos, pero inmediatamente tropezó contra algo negro... o mejor dicho alguien, con tanta mala suerte que cayó sobre él.

-Discúlpeme, no veía por donde...

Harry se quedó sin voz, y el rubor cubrió su rostro: Estaba encima de, nada mas y nada menos, que el profesor Severus Snape.

-Descuide, Potter, estoy acostumbrado a su ineptitud- replicó Snape, rechazando con un gesto la mano que Harry le tendió- No me imaginé que se alegraría tanto de verme- añadió con su sarcasmo característico, mientras se incorporaba y sacudía

El Gryffindor enrojeció más intensamente que antes.

-Yo no... esto... quiero decir...-tartamudeó, visiblemente turbado. Snape vestía con una delicada túnica de gasa negra con bordados de serpientes en hilo de plata, y el lacio cabello negro atado en una coleta, aunque varios mechones estaban sueltos, enmarcando su rostro. Su ex-profesor se veía realmente bien, y esto sólo hizo aumentar su rubor.

El Slytherin esbozó una sonrisa torcida al notar la mirada que Harry le dirigía.

-Solo bromeaba, Potter. Considero que cayó sobre mí sólo por ser extremadamente torpe... pero no me equivoco al ver que se alegra de verme.

-Siendo sincero profesor, me alegro bastante de ver un rostro conocido.

-¿Aunque su dueño le haya hecho la vida imposible durante siete años?- preguntó Snape suspicazmente.

-Prefiero un enemigo declarado, a que me claven el puñal por la espalda- repuso Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

El profesor pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, y le tendió una copa de brandy a Harry, mientras él tomaba otra.

-A decir verdad, yo no estaría aquí de no ser por Albus. Me insistió hasta el hartazgo de que viniera... de que necesitaba distraerme un poco...

-...y usted no pudo decirle que no- completó Harry, divertido ante la expresión de disgusto de la cara de Severus.

-Maldito viejo manipulador- gruñó Snape, y Harry no pudo contener la risa.

-Es agradable verlo un poco mas... alegre

"Quiso decir un poco menos Inferi" pensó el Gryffindor, dando un sorbo a su copa mientras recordaba la imagen que el espejo le había devuelto aquella noche.

-Es imposible verse alegre entre todas aquellas momias aburridas- replicó, y algo parecido a una sonrisa asomó en la cara de su ex-profesor.

-¿Yo no soy una momia aburrida? Tenía la impresión que sí. O tal vez sólo soy un murciélago grasoso- replicó, una chispa de diversión brillando en sus ojos oscuros.

-Por lo menos no intenta utilizarme para aumentar su popularidad- gruño Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no tengo popularidad- replicó divertido Snape, mientras se sentaba en una mesa y le hacía un gesto al Gryffindor, invitándolo a acompañarlo.

Harry jamás habría imaginado que alcanzaría tal grado de familiaridad con su adusto ex-profesor de Pociones. A decir verdad, el hombre se veía relajado y tan humano como cualquier otro.

El Gryffindor se encontró admirando su alabastrina tez, cómo se relajaba su rostro al reír, sus largos y elegantes dedos sosteniendo la copa de brandy, removiéndola suavemente antes de beber... y se sorprendió deseando que aquellos dedos lo recorrieran con la misma agilidad que recorrían el cristal de la copa, acariciando cada centímetro de su superficie. Que aquellos labios rosados, húmedos y dulces, se cerraran sobre los suyos mientras que su piel blanca e inmaculada lo cubría dándole un calor por tanto tiempo añorado...

Despertó de sus fantasías de golpe... eso no podía ser... ¡era de Snape de quien estaba hablando!

Pero su ex profesor le sonrió y el resto del mundo se desvaneció para él... sólo podía oír los latidos de su corazón, que galopaba a un ritmo frenético en su pecho. Sólo tenía ojos para el hombre sentado delante suyo.

Severus había percibido la mirada de Harry y cómo éste se perdía en sus pensamientos. Sin poder resistirlo, había entrado en la cabeza del incauto Gryffindor, y se había quedado pasmado al ver las cosas que éste imaginaba hacerle. Divertido, salió delicadamente para que éste no lo advirtiera... y decidió entretenerse un poco con el Niño Dorado.

Mojó apenas sus labios con la bebida, y luego los repasó con la lengua. Pudo apreciar cómo los ojos de Harry se oscurecían del deseo contenido.

-¿Baila, señor Potter?- gruñó con voz ronca, incorporándose y tendiéndole la mano.

Harry no pudo más que asentir tontamente, y pronto se vio bailando con el temido profesor de Pociones. Si alguien se lo hubiera contado, le habría aconsejado revisarse la cabeza en San Mungo.

"Al menos bailamos algo separados" pensó Harry aliviado, y como si el disc jockey le leyera la mente, el tema terminó y comenzó otro, mucho mas lento y suave.

Harry miró hacia todos lados, la lujuria dejando paso a la turbación. Todas las parejas a su alrededor se tomaban de las manos o se abrazaban estrechamente, sujetándose por la cintura. Snape sonrió suavemente y eliminó la distancia entre ellos hasta que sólo los separaban unos pocos centímetros. Tomó las manos de Harry, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, las condujo hacia su nuca, haciendo que el chico se abrazara a su cuello.

Luego, rodeó con sus manos la cintura del chico, y comenzaron a bailar suavemente al ritmo de la música. Harry se sentía completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, protegido del frío y la falsedad que lo rodeaba, confortado su solitario corazón con aquellos cálidos brazos que lo sostenían...

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Confundiendo un giro, las piernas de Harry se trabaron con las de Severus. Se sujetó fuertemente de la espalda de su ex profesor para no caer al piso... y sus rostros quedaron a sólo un palmo de distancia.

Respiraciones entrecortadas y ojos brillantes.

Mejillas sonrosadas y labios entreabiertos.

Esmeraldas y ónix se engarzaron por un segundo antes del suave roce que terminó con cualquier rastro de enemistad que pudiera quedar.

Un pequeño roce que se transformó en un beso lento y dulce, que los transportó a un mundo de ensueño, dónde no importaban viejas deudas pendientes, sino aquellos dos corazones latiendo acompasados.

Severus mordió delicadamente el labio inferior de Harry, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, y él correspondió, dándole paso a la dulce lengua de su ¿amante, entrelazándola con la suya propia en una suave caricia que se convirtió en una lucha apasionada por tomar el control.

La excitación los hizo estremecer al rozarse las entrepiernas, y ambos gimieron en la boca del otro.

Se separaron dificultosamente para respirar, aunque realmente deseaban seguir besándose hasta perder el sentido por la falta de oxígeno.

Y entonces, Severus cogió de la mano a Harry para llevarlo hacia uno de los pasillos, fuera de la fiesta.

-No me importaría mucho hacer el escándalo del año... pero verdaderamente... no me pone el voyeurismo- ronroneó en el oído del gryffindor, haciendo que éste se estremeciera mientras oprimía el botón del ascensor, y se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

Lo arrastró al interior del ascensor, donde lo torturó (literalmente) con pequeños mordiscos en el cuello y la garganta; y cuando llegaron a su piso, ambos avanzaron trastabillando hacia la puerta de lo que Harry supuso, era la habitación de Severus.

Afortunadamente para ellos, la puerta era mágica y se abrió al reconocer el aura de Severus; ya que ninguno de los dos hombres estaba en condiciones de esperar un minuto más (y mucho menos de andar buscando una llave xD).

Y avanzaron hacia la cama, las manos inquietas deshaciéndose de los botones, cierres, capas y túnicas; sin preocuparse por dónde caían, sin detenerse, acariciando cada retazo de ardiente piel descubierta.

**(Atención, comienza la escenilla hot... si hiere tu sensibilidad... sáltate hasta la próxima hilera de "os" XD)**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Merlín... Severus...-jadeó el gryffindor, al ser depositado sobre las suaves sábanas de seda y sentir a Snape sobre él, frotándose lujuriosamente, besando cada trozo de piel que podía... el tacto de la suave piel de su maestro, desnuda contra la suya, el embriagante aroma, la calidez que éste desprendía... sólo podía abandonarse en sus brazos, gimiendo y suspirando con cada beso y caricia de su amante.

Severus sentía su sangre hervir. Cada sonido de la boca de Harry enviaba descargas a su muy dolorida entrepierna. Quería hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante, pero la pequeña porción de su cerebro que aún quedaba cuerda y sobria se lo impidió. Antes que nada, quería que Harry se sintiera bien, que también disfrutara. Con este pensamiento en su cabeza, descendió con sus besos por la clavícula, el pecho, el abdomen... hasta toparse con lo que estaba buscando. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de la impresión.

-No tienes que...

Pero no pudo decir nada mas, porque su capacidad de hablar desapareció cuando Severus tomó su erección de la base y comenzó a darle pequeños besos y lametones en la punta, mientras que la mano presionaba y masajeaba sin piedad.

Siguió con este juego por un rato, hasta que tuvo al ojiverde desmadejado sobre la cama, aferrado casi con su vida a las sábanas y susurrando cosas sin sentido: totalmente a su merced.

Con una sonrisa ladina, dejó a Harry al borde del éxtasis, apartándose rápidamente de su dureza, al tiempo que éste lanzaba un gemido de lastimera inconformidad.

-¿No querrás terminar tan rápido, no? Hay muchas cosas que aún deseo hacerte...-gruñó Snape, mordiendo el hombro de su amante.

El gryffindor gimió suavemente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Un dedo lubricado frotaba alrededor de su hendidura, y saber lo que iba a pasar a continuación no ayudaba en nada a su nerviosismo.

Adivinando sus pensamientos, el profesor lo calmó con suaves y relajantes caricias, y susurrándole palabras de amor al oído, comenzó a prepararlo cuidadosamente.

Harry se sentía en el Paraíso. El dedo experto de Severus iba de lado a lado, salía y volvía a entrar en él, repitiendo siempre el mismo procedimiento, luego con dos y tres dedos... frotando su próstata, haciéndolo gritar de puro éxtasis: estaba totalmente listo.

Al sentir cómo Harry enredaba las piernas en sus caderas, Severus paró sus atenciones y susurró en el oído del chico:

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero lastimarte...

-Estoy listo Snape, no lo alargues más- gruñó el gryffindor en respuesta, mordiendo el cuello del mayor.

Y Severus obedeció, enterrándose profundamente en el dulce cuerpo. Harry se aferró a él con mas fuerza, una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. Aunque mucho no le importaba: estaba feliz de haberse unido por fin a aquel hombre, su hombre. Aquel que le consolaba con dulces besos y suaves caricias, aquel que le susurraba palabras de amor y lujuria al oído. Y no deseó nada mas en el mundo.

Comenzó a moverse suavemente, sintiendo la dureza presionando dentro suyo, el dolor dando paso al placer.

Severus percibió el movimiento y el rostro de Harry, aún brillante por el rastro de las lágrimas, extasiado de placer. Y entonces comenzó a moverse también, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de Harry, atesorando el increíble aroma en su memoria.

Ambos pronto alcanzaron un ritmo frenético, deseando fundirse en uno solo, aferrados con alma y vida al otro.

El pene de Severus golpeó la próstata de Harry y éste ya no pudo más: el orgasmo lo sacudió fuertemente, nublando sus sentidos, casi desmayándolo del placer. Con el nombre de Severus en sus labios, besó el cuello del hombre que ahora terminaba dentro suyo; gritando su nombre, buscando su boca para trenzarla en un beso apasionado mientras ambos caían nuevamente sobre las sábanas de seda.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-¿Cómo es que terminamos así?- le preguntó el Gryffindor a Severus, acariciando su pecho

-No lo sé. Me siento en un mundo paralelo- confesó el Slytherin- Pensé que me rechazarías.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo. Por eso me alejé de Hogwarts.

-Ya veo. Y veo que el anciano metomentodo también lo pensó- gruñó el profesor, con una mueca de disgusto.

Harry lo miró perplejo, y luego cayó en la cuenta: Albus había enviado a Severus a la fiesta.

-¿Y también él apartó esta habitación?- preguntó Harry, divertido.

-La Suite Príncipe. Insistió en que la tomara y que me quedara en el hotel luego de la fiesta. Ya sabes que es imposible decirle que no...

-Y agradezco a Merlín que no lo hayas hecho- susurró el ojiverde, mirando a su alrededor. El dormitorio, de paredes níveas, tenía columnas con detalles en dorado; al igual que el techo, en forma de cúpula y adornado con bellas pinturas y vitreaux. El piso era de parqué oscuro, y unos grandes ventanales debían de dar luz a la habitación durante el día, pero las cortinas de terciopelo salmón estaban cerradas, y sólo las velas flotantes iluminaban levemente el cuadro. Todo parecía despedir un aura de magnificencia absoluta.

-Es absolutamente hermoso- murmuró el gryffindor, extasiado frente a tanta opulencia.

-Es demasiado- gruñó Severus, rodando los ojos.

-No lo niego, pero no vas a negar que esta vez debía ser especial...- replicó Harry con una sonrisa divertida, la primera en mucho tiempo.

-De todas formas, el anciano debería dejar de entrometerse en la vida de los demás- murmuró Severus adormilado, atrayendo a Harry hacia sí en un estrecho abrazo.

-Si Albus no fuera un anciano enredador, no estaría aquí contigo...

-No te creas. Tarde o temprano te hubiera atraído a mis brazos... y te hubiera hecho cosas malas- murmuró Severus seductoramente, acariciando el cabello del semidormido muchacho.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry- añadió, antes de caer dormido abrazando a un joven igualmente exhausto, en un gesto de infinita ternura y amor.

El amor que apenas nacía y que con suerte, no se extinguiría jamás.

En eso pensaba el jovial anciano excéntrico que abandonaba la fiesta varios pisos mas abajo, sonriendo ampliamente mientras saboreaba un sorbete de limón.

Sus dos muchachos se habían encontrado al fin, y ya ninguno de los dos estaría solo otra vez.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción ante el deber cumplido, se envolvió en su capa morada y desapareció de la acera sin dejar rastro.

_**FIN**_

**XD el final fue un lapsus de locura... es que me encantan los Dumby de los ficts humorísticos, que lo pintan como un cotilla excéntrico y limoadicto XD (ya me invento términos para definir mis locuras... Merlín, necesito un psiquiatra XD)**

**Les ha gustado? Les ha asqueado? Desean asesinarme a sangre fría? REVIEWS! XDDD**

**Gracias por leer!**

_**Carly McKinnon**_

Administradora GAPSS

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de Story-Weavers

Alumna 2do año de Gryffindor en HA


End file.
